Liberty City Fire Department
The Liberty City Fire Department (LCFD, also acronymed as "FDLC") is a fire department appearing in the Liberty City-based games, including: * Grand Theft Auto 1 * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto Advance * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars GTA III — GTA Liberty City Stories Like other emergency services in Liberty City, LCFD crews will arrive in a scene where fire from a player's Molotov cocktail or flamethrower, or burning wrecks are raging, attempting to put the flames out using their Fire Truck's powerful decked-mounted water cannon. Players can easily commandeer the LCPD's fire trucks to perform "Firefighter" side missions. The Liberty City Fire Department has three stations, one located on each island. Fire trucks can usually be found parked outside each of the three stations. The stations locations are as follows: *Harwood, Portland Island *Belleville Park, Staunton Island *Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, there are two fire trucks located outside the Staunton Island station. After completion of the mission Karmageddon for Ned Burner, entering the fire truck to the left (the player see in the game) will trigger the Karmageddon side mission. Completion of this will unlock a Molotov Cocktail spawn behind the fire station. Harwoodfirestation-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Harwood, Portland branch, GTA III. BellevilleParkfirestation-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Belleville Park, Staunton branch, GTA III. FIAfirestation-GTA3-exterior.jpg|Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale branch, GTA III. FireTruck-GTA3-front.jpg|A Fire Truck in GTA III. FireTruck-GTAA.png|A Fire Truck in GTA Advance. Firetruck-GTALCS-front.jpg|A "Firetruck" in GTA Liberty City Stories. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars s in GTA IV.]] Like in previous games, the Fire Department of Liberty City (FDLC) operates Fire Trucks in their service, and has several stations through out all of Liberty City and Alderney. The motto of the FDLC is "Feel The Burn"; this can be seen in fire houses as well as on all of the FDLC's apparatus. Unlike previous renditions of fire departments, the GTA IV rendition of the FDFL is less responsive towards fire. They do not automatically rush to blazes, and can only be called in using the player's "911" mobile phone call. One of the only notable times the FDLC will respond to a fire is the mission "Rigged to Blow". In total, there are at least eight functional station houses scattered all over Liberty City in GTA IV (in GTA Chinatown Wars fire stations in Alderney are no present): * Dillion St, Rotterdam Hill, Broker, also known as the "Broker Fire Dept.". * Francis International Airport, Dukes * Caterpillar St, Northern Gardens Bohan, also known as "Ladder 69". * Privateer Road, Northwood, Algonquin * Frankfort Avenue, Westminster, Algonquin, also known as "Engine 47" (unmarked on map). * Exeter Ave, Fishmarket South, Algonquin. * Vitullo Ave, Berchem, Alderney, also known as "Engine Company No 1" and "Engine Company No 2". * Hardtack Ave, Tudor, Alderney. Note that in GTA IV, the only fire stations that have a parked fire truck outside the station are the ones in Algonquin (with the exception of the Westminster station) and Alderney. RotterdamHillfiredepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Rotterdam Hill, Broker branch, in GTA IV. FIAfiredepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Francis International Airport, Dukes branch, GTA IV. NorthernGardensfiredepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Northern Gardens, Bohan branch, GTA IV. Northwoodfiredepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Northwood, Algonquin branch, GTA IV. Westminsterfiredepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Westminster, Algonquin branch, GTA IV. FishmarketSouthfiredepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Fishmarket South, Algonquin branch, GTA IV. Berchemfiredepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Berchem, Alderney branch, GTA IV. Tudorfiredepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Tudor, Alderney branch, GTA IV. FireTruck-GTA4-front.jpg|A Fire Truck in GTA IV. FireTruck-GTACW.png|A Fire Truck in GTA Chinatown Wars. Category:Fire Departments Category:Liberty City in GTA III Category:Liberty City in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Liberty City in GTA IV